


The holy matrimony of Anthony Bridgerton and Penelope Featherington

by Mariah123



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: Dear Readers,It has come to my attention, through various whisperings throughout the ton, that Penelope Featherington and Lord Anthony Bridgerton are to unite in holy matrimony.As Lady Whistledown, I do consider it my obligation to reveal the reasoning behind such a hasteful union, in which a lord of 30 would choose to marry the young'un of a disgraced household.However, before you set the ton alight with your tales, I would like to remind you that Patience is a virtue and you will at once receive the answers to the most pressing of questions.Yours Sincerely,Lady Whistledown
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	The holy matrimony of Anthony Bridgerton and Penelope Featherington

"Penelope, you must come and reside with us" Eloise Briderton requested - in a way that seemed forceful - of her longtime companion.

Penelope Featherington floundered as the earnest faces of Eloise, Hyacinth and Gregory peered up at her in hope.

Yes, Penelope did want to live with the Bridgertons, in a house that made her feel more at home than any other house she had ever entered. But was it so proper of her to accept this offer? Would she come to be looked upon as a desperate hussy for living with 3 unwed men? Her head started to ache as the pressure of Eloise's questions began to mount upon her.

"Oh for pitys sake Eloise, the poor girl is petrified, leave her be for a moment" Violet Bridgerton snaps as she turns her gaze towards Penelope with a motherly smile.

"If you should find yourself wanting to reside in our abode you need only to agree to our invitation my dear" Violet confirmed as she gave her blessings to Penelope, smiling at Eloise, who from behind Penelope began pumping her fist up and down in joy.

Mouth agape, Penelope found her eyes stinging threatening to bring about a cascade of tears, she cleared her throat. There was still one person left to give their acquiescence, everyone knew that for her to be able to accept their offer, the man of the house, Lord Anthony Bridgerton must extend this invitation himself.

The pleading faces of the Bridgerton siblings - aside from Colin who was still touring Greece, Daphne who was building a family with her duke and Francesca who had been away for some time now - as well as their mother, turned to Anthony.

"If Miss Featherington wishes to reside with us, I see no issue with the matter" Anthony confirms as he sends a soft smile towards Penelope, causing a cold shiver to run down her body as her cheeks grew hotter and redder.

"I-um" Penelope mumbles as she looks around, anywhere but the charming older man.

"Of course you don't have to reach a decision just yet" Violet assures in her maternal tone.

"Just remember the invitation stands" Violet continues before turning towards her two younger children.

"Hyacinth! your pianoforte instructor should be arriving in more moments, prepare yourself" Violet instructed eyes narrowing as the young girl scowls.

"You would do well to drop that expression, lest you wish your face to freeze" Violet warns before turning to Gregory.

"Gregory, your elder sister and Penelope should not be disturbed, it has been many a days since they have talked, go annoy your other siblings" She chastised before turning a smiling face towards Penelope.

"I do understand your family circumstances, I wish for you to think over our offer, it would do you well to live with a friend, as well as making things easier for your mother" Violent advised as she took hold of Penelope's hands, gripping them tightly in reassurance.

Penelope nods.

"Come along Pen, I have been devising theories on who I believe lady whistedown is" Eloise whispers as she takes Penelope by the arms and drags her towards her bedchamber.

Penelope blushes as her shoulder bumps into Anthony's chest, he sends her a charismatic smile, as if to say 'It's ok'.

She really was going crazy.

* * *

"I do not think Penelope should have her second serving of bread" Phillipa announced as she spied her younger sister taking some bread. It had been her first slice of bread in actuality, and she hadn't eaten for the whole day. Penelope floundered as her mother sharply turned to glare at her. Both Prudence and Phillipa giggled.

"Mama I-" Peneloped stuttered in a bid to explain herself, feeling her hands go clammy.

"Enough!" Portia Featherington shrieked into the dark room.

"Penelope! No man will turn to look at you, let alone send a proposal" She screamed into Penelope's face. The twin giggles stopped.

"Mama I-" Penelope mumbled this time, feeling faint.

"What is it! Speak! For the sake of all that is holy SPEAK!" Portia screeched as she began to shake Penelope by the shoulders.

"Mother-" Phillipa speaks softly, voice cracking before being interrupted with a raised hand as if to signal 'hush!'.

"Mama I - I - I can't do this" Penelope says faintly as she stumbles slightly. Portia's brows furrow, but before she can even say anything, Penelope darts away and runs through the corridors, opens the door and leaves with a resounding bang.

* * *

She can faintly hear her sisters shouting after her in worry. But, it's too late. So she runs, bare feet pressing into shattered alcohol bottles, hands bloody as they try to shove thorny stems away, mud clinging to her pure white nightdress. Night sky, shining down her, illumination her angelic figure.

She makes it to the Bridgerton manor in record time. Standing at the gate, she doesn't have the courage, doesn't have the strength. So she just stands, stands as the sky thunders and clouds expel rain onto her shivering form. Too scared to do anything.

"Penelope?" A questioning voice slurs from behind her.

It's Anthony in all his ethereal glory under the shining moon. Stumbling all over the place as his hand holds the neck of a green bottle he squints as he spots her shaking body.

"Lord Bridgerton" Penelope mumbles as she looks at the floor, shame burning her cheeks red.

"I shouldn't have come here" Penelope says with a hopeless nod.

"No wait" Anthony mumbles in a barely heard whisper, but he can't even walk, let alone talk.

"I am sorry" She whispers and then she runs away, feet slapping across the muddy ground.

Anthony wants to go after her, _women should not be out at such hours_ , his brain supplies, _women should remain chaste._ But the effect of alcohol has taken full force and he cannot feel his legs. As he stumbles onto the ground, he wills his body to get up, _protect Penelope's dignity._ But he cannot. So he just lays there, falling into slumber, knowing that the morning will only bring regret.

He was well and truly unhinged.


End file.
